Sakyu Basu
Sakyu Basu (jap. バス サキュ) – uczennica Akademi High School. Wygląd Oryginalny model Sakyu i Inkyu to tak zwane „Succubus Twins” zakupione przez YandereDeva na Asset Store, razem z modelami Yandere-chan, Senpai'a, Info-chan i Osany Najimi. Zostały też przerobione przez niego tak, aby wyglądały jak normalne uczennice. Sakyu ma długie, fioletowe włosy oraz nosi żółte soczewki kontaktowe, a jej prawdziwy kolor oczu nie jest znany. Ma również, czerwone cienie do powiek i ciemnoróżową szminkę. Na jej brodzie można zauważyć mały pieprzyk. Na jednym z palców lewej dłoni, Sakyu ma złoty pierścionek z trzema różowymi kryształami. W plikach gry biust Sakyu to 1,5. Nosi białe majtki i podkolanówki. Ubiera się w domyślny mundurek, chyba że gracz go dostosuje. Osobowość thumb|right|Pozująca Sakyu.Sakyu jest duszą towarzystwa. Oznacza to, że jeśli sama będzie świadkiem morderstwa, ucieknie na dziedziniec i zadzwoni po policję. Po podejściu do niej wtedy, ona głośno krzyknie, a po zabiciu kogoś przy niej wtedy, ta skuli się. Jeśli gracz pozbędzie się wszelkich dowodów zbrodni, Sakyu nie będzie chciała rozmawiać z protagonistką przez następne dni i przysięgnie jej, że powie wszystkim o jej prawdziwej naturze. Jeśli zobaczy same zwłoki, to zachowa się w ten sam sposób, lecz protagonistka będzie mogła z nią rozmawiać. Jeśli będzie świadkiem morderstwa, razem z kilkoma innymi uczniami, może być jedną z czterech osób, która zatrzyma Yandere-chan. Sakyu bardzo lubi spędzać czas ze swoją młodszą siostrą, Inkyu i rzadko są widziane osobno.https://youtu.be/bNW2x0bq7Wc Według YandereDeva, Sakyu razem z Inkyu swoim zachowaniem będą przypominały „Manzai”. Jest to japońska nazwa na duet komików, z których jeden jest nazywany „Tsukkomi” (pl. mądry i poważny), a drugi „Boke” (pl. głupi i niezdarny), z czego Sakyu będzie „Tsukkomi”.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/665984042915860480 Jeśli Sakyu zobaczy Yandere-chan mordującą jej siostrę, to zaatakuje protagonistkę. Jeśli jednak Inkyu zniknie ze szkoły, to w następnych dniach Sakyu będzie chodziła z animacją nękanego uczniahttps://redd.it/7y93ul i będzie siedziała skulona przy barierkach lub siatkach, albo zmieni się w detektywa.https://redd.it/6mpdk6 Gdy gracz będzie robił jej zdjęcie, ta zapozuje. Lecz jeśli wcześniej widziała mordującą Yandere-chan, to będzie zakrywać swoją twarz z grymasem na twarzy, gdy gracz będzie robił jej zdjęcie. Rutyna O 7 Sakyu idzie do szkoły, po czym idzie do swojej szafki, by zmienić buty. Następnie udaje się na dach, by rozmawiać ze swoją siostrą. Gdy zostanie zabita jej siostra, to będzie siedzieć skulona, przy barierkach. thumb|322px|Siostry Basu jedzące lunch O 8 Sakyu idzie do klasy 2-1. Lekcje zaczyna o 8:30 a potem, podczas przerwy obiadowej, idzie na dach, aby zjeść lunch ze swoją siostrą. Wtedy zdejmie swój pierścionek z palca, a Yandere-chan ma szansę go ukraść, żeby wrobić Kokonę w kradzież i ją wydalić ze szkoły. Sakyu wraca do klasy o 13:30 i kończy lekcje o 15:30, a następnie bierze udział w sprzątaniu szkoły. Potem idzie do swojej szafki, zmienia obuwie i wraca do domu. W przyszłości siostry będą również rozmawiać o zgonach, zniknięciach uczniów, szkolnej atmosferze, zasadach szkolnych oraz także o „tajemnej” wiedzy dotyczącej szkoły. Relacje Inkyu Basu Jest przyrodnią siostrą Sakyu.https://redd.it/8mrirz Według Info-chan, bardzo lubi z nią spędzać czas. W przyszłości Inkyu będzie się pytała swojej siostry odnośnie wiedzy o szkole i aktualnych plotkach. Aktualizacje Ciekawostki *Sakyu posiada ten sam model twarzy i fryzury co Demon Pożądania, a jej imię i nazwisko oznacza „Sukkub” przez co można założyć, że ma coś wspólnego z tym demonem. *Nosi kolorowe szkła kontaktowe. YandereDev wspomniał o tym w jej informacjach, aby gracze nie twierdzili, że jest koto-podobnym stworem w ciele człowieka.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/667130151843397636 Prawdopodobnie obie siostry noszą soczewki, aby nikt nie zauważył prawdziwego wyglądu ich oczu. *Postać ta została stworzona na podstawie Draculi-chan - antagonistki minigry „Yanvania: Senpai of the Night”. *Posiada ten sam model włosów co Dracula-chan, Himedere-chan i Demon Pożądania. *Siostry Basu nie będą należeć do żadnego klubu.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/691334921982332929 *YandereDev lubi imię Sakyu, jak i jej siostry.https://redd.it/74txci *Gdy Ayano podejdzie do drzewa zakochanych mając pierścionek, to usłyszy cytat „t-ten... pierścień...”. Przypisy de:Sakyu Basu en:Sakyu Basu es:Sakyu Basu ru:Сакью Басу Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Uczniowie Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Dusza Towarzystwa